


A Day In The Life Of A Futa Baker

by EmberNeo



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Baking, Cock Rings, Futanari, Gen, Large Cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberNeo/pseuds/EmberNeo
Summary: A day in the life of Sierra Lawson, a futa baker.
Kudos: 6





	A Day In The Life Of A Futa Baker

**Author's Note:**

> Made with help from the awesome agerestriction0322 on Discord and loosely based off of the universe he had made. Anna Carroll belongs to him and he deserves a lot of credit for the help.

RIIIIIIIIIIIING!

Sierra Lawson jolted awake in bed as her phone alarm clock rang out shrilly, before her hand reached out and hit the stop button. As silence fell, the blonde sat up in bed and stretched her toned limbs with a yawn, the sheets falling about her body and exposing the low-cut, baggy t-shirt and shorts that she wore to bed.

Swinging her long legs out of bed and into a pair of fuzzy tiger print slippers, Sierra stood up and did a few more stretches, before looking down at her stretched out shorts and sighing as she noticed the tip of her coiled up trouser snake poking out from her waistband. See, Sierra wasn't a normal girl. She was what was generally known as a futa, a girl with male genitalia. If one were to look at Sierra from the waist up, she'd look like any other girl, albeit one who loved to work out and improve her conditioning. But below the belt hung a 15-inch bat of a cock, with faint veins pulsing along the turgid and flaccid length. It was something that Sierra was proud of, but kept hidden for the most part.

Sierra's parents were a futa and a female, and both were prodigious fitness models, especially her futa parent. The combination of both meant that Sierra had won the genetic lottery, blessed with a naturally built and lean body that leant itself very well to working out, good looks, and a meat pillar that put most men to shame. She had measured herself only a few times over the years since she hit puberty, and she knew that while flaccid, she measured in at a hefty 15 inches long and 4 inches around. When she was fully erect, her personal best had been 37 inches long and 6.5 inches around, putting her at above average for most futas. And being only 25, Sierra still had a long way to go.

Stripping off her shorts and t-shirt, Sierra then tossed them into an overflowing laundry basket, making a mental note to herself to do her laundry after work today, before grabbing a towel and trudging to her bathroom for a shower. Before she reached the bathroom, the blonde picked up her phone and went to admire herself in the full-length mirror propped up against the wall next to the bathroom door. The towel was already wrapped around her waist, but it did very little to hide her enormous erection as the tip poked out from beneath the hem of the towel. Nor was it large enough to hide Sierra's ballooning D-cup breasts, which bounced slightly as Sierra flexed one arm, showing off every detail of her naturally toned form and even showing off the behemoth of a cock and the pendulous balls that lay hidden beneath her towel, as Sierra snapped a quick selfie of herself. Years ago, she wouldn't have dreamed of doing this sort of thing, but after gaining a small following on social media both for her proficiency in baking and the sexy body she was born with, Sierra decided that she was allowed to admire herself every so often.

After a quick shower, Sierra put on a t-shirt and a dress that reached halfway down her thighs, giving herself some modesty while giving her slumbering dragon room to breathe and move. After being satisfied with her look, Sierra pulled on her shoes, tied her hair back into her signature loose ponytail, and picked up her keys before leaving her room, making sure to lock the door behind her. It was a quick trip to the bakery where she worked, her cheap motorcycle roaring as she rode it down the quiet roads of Angerstone. Once there, Sierra was met by her two co-workers, namely Jeanne and Kylie. Jeanne was a blonde, 35-year old female, her locks left to cascade down her back, 5'7 in height, and with burgeoning F-cup tits adorning her chest. Kylie, on the other hand, was a redhead who kept her hair in a bun, exactly 6 feet in height, and only had C-cup handfuls for tits. But what she lacked up top, she made up for down south, with her wide hips and fat ass giving her the look of a MILF, despite being only a year older than Sierra at 26.

"Morning, Sierra. You're a bit late today. Did something go wrong?", Jeanne asked, a slight French accent and a tone of concern detectable in her voice as she turned to greet Sierra.

"Knowing her, she was probably jacking off in the shower before she got here", Kylie teased as she clapped Sierra on the shoulder. "So, were you jacking off in the shower this morning, Sierra?".

Sierra just laughed as she pulled on her baker's jacket, wrapped an apron around her waist, and put a cap on her head. "Nah, just lost track of time while I was at home. But hey, at least I got here before Mr. Page did. He's a nice guy, but he's a huge stickler for the rules", Sierra said as she smoothed down the front of her jacket and cracked her knuckles.

"He told me he won't be coming in today. Too hungover from last night", Jeanne said as she kneaded the dough for the croissants they were to make today.

"Well, he knows how to have fun, at least. Much like Sierra here", Kylie said as she began to make the dough for their signature cream bun. It was always their most popular item on the menu, flying off the shelves as fast they can put them on. They used the best AnnaCotta pre-packaged cum they could buy to fill up the buns, though there had been more than one occasion where they had to use Sierra's cum, freshly-milked from her swollen nuts. Luckily, the customers seemed to like it, and some had even said that their cream buns tasted better with Sierra's cum inside them! Though Sierra would brush off the compliment as a joke every time.

The trio fell into their usual routine, rotating who was kneading dough, manning the oven, and handling the cashier through lunch and into the evening. As the only futa in the bakery, Sierra was often asked by customers if she could give them a nice show for a decent tip. Now normally, she wouldn't do that sort of thing if Mr. Page was around, but he wasn't so she was going to make some extra money today. "So, you wanna see me cream up these buns live?", Sierra asked the female customer with a smirk on her lips, who nodded vigorously as her eyes strayed down to the apron that currently covered the blonde's lower half. 

"Well, if you tip me well, then I'll give you a show. And leave your number too, sweetheart", Sierra teased as she took off her apron while allowing her cock to slowly grow out, the tip pressing against the pristine wooden floor of the bakery. A small stream of precum trailed behind her bloated glans as Sierra moved towards the counter and hefted up her softie onto the flat top, the flaccid length hitting the surface with a full thud and causing the counter to shake slightly with the impact. Urethral control was still a skill that Sierra was learning, but being able to slowly squeeze out her cum up her shaft was something she could do. Her balls, now measuring at least 1.5 feet across between her legs, nearly enveloped her knees as the blonde began kneading her knuckles into the soft, turgid flesh of her slumbering cock, slowly waking it up as Kylie placed a basket of freshly-baked buns right next to her on the counter.

"Thanks, Kylie. You can get first dibs on these buns after I'm done giving a show", Sierra called out, to which Kylie blew a kiss to her co-worker in reply. Sierra had slept several times with both Kylie and Jeanne, and certainly noticed the fact that Jeanne was currently recording her with her phone from the kitchen window. Turning her attention back to her half-erect pillar of meat, Sierra then picked up a warm bun and inhaled the scent, sighing happily before leaning forward to align the bun with her leaking cumslit. With a deep breath, Sierra willed her urethra to open as she slowly coaxed her boiling hot cum up her shaft and injected directly into the bun. Despite the bun filled almost to bursting with cum, it miraculously held, and not a single drop leaked out. Finally pulling it off of her glans, Sierra then wrapped it up in paper before sliding it towards the customer. "That'll be 10 bucks. 7 bucks for the bun and 3 bucks for the tip", Sierra said, ringing up the purchase as the customer paid for her freshly-filled pastry before leaving in a hurry.

"You do know that we're gonna tag Miss Anna when we post this video online, right Sierra?", Jeanne asked as she stopped recording and looked at Sierra with a smirk, her breasts pressing against the window as she leaned against it. "Yeah, I know, Jeanne. But you've done it before and she's never taken notice of it, so I'm not that worried", Sierra replied as she picked up another bun and went to work filling up each and every one with her freshly-milked cum.

They were a small bakery, and couldn't afford to stay open past 5pm, though they had a loyal crowd coming in to buy their buns for lunch. After cleaning up, Sierra bid her co-workers farewell and rode back to her place for a quick shower and change of clothes. Today was Wednesday, which meant that it was time for her weekly 2-hour run on the treadmill. Changing into a jersey t-shirt and leaving herself bottomless, Sierra turned the machine on and took her time building up to her usual pace, as she put on the latest episode of Anna Carroll's cooking show. To prevent her huge glans from being skinned on the treadmill, Sierra had shoved her half-erect length right through a rubber cocksleeve that she had suspended from the front of the treadmill. That way, she could run as much as she could and not worry about tripping over her own cock. Sierra watched with rapt attention as Anna pumped a 90-gallon oil barrel full of cum with relative ease, not even realizing that she had reached her usual running pace as she kept her green eyes locked on the screen of her phone.

Anna had always been someone that Sierra had looked up to, ever since she discovered her love of baking and enrolled into a culinary school under a baking diploma. Sierra had never had the self-confidence to use her cum as an ingredient like Anna did, but she had come around to it after accidentally using a bowl of her cum instead of milk in her baking once. Ever since, she had been experimenting with using her cum in all sorts of pastries and baked goods, from cakes and croissants to danishes and doughnuts. Watching Anna work her magic in the kitchen and during her Roundtable session only emboldened Sierra further, and she strove to perfect her craft. More than once, she had posted pictures of her creations online under the name "Sierra's Scrumptious Snacks", and more than once did Jeanne and Kylie tag Anna Carroll in the comments. Every time, Sierra had brushed them off, thinking that a woman like Anna was way too busy to take notice of a small-time baker like Sierra.

After completing her run, Sierra still felt full of energy, especially in her cock and balls, which were throbbing and pulsing with power. Never before had she felt her body be so infused with energy before, and she was curious. Picking up her 10kg weight, Sierra shoved her vein-riddled length through the ring welded to the top, albeit with some difficulty as her arousal was causing her shaft to thicken with every pump of blood to the unit. Once the weight was secure, Sierra took deep breaths and began to flex her length as she did a rep of squats. With every downward flex, the sweating blonde could see the flesh of her iron hard erection press up against the iron of the ring, forcing it wider and wider with each rep that Sierra did. Her body's naturally prodigious strength was making itself known, and the run was fighting a losing battle against the titanic pillar that Sierra wielded.

On her last downward flex, Sierra carefully watched as the ring somehow held together despite the force that her cock was subjecting it to. Wondering just how far she could go, the blonde focused on flexing her urethra open, taking deep breaths between each flex. The ring, which was already strained to its maximum from the earlier squats, stood no chance, as it shattered apart with a loud SNAP, causing the iron weight to fall to the floor with thud. Sierra paid no attention to that, as she roared her pleasure from the feeling of raw power coursing through her body. But for her inexperienced body, it was too much pleasure too fast, and her nuts contracted up against pelvis, forcing a truly inhuman load up her now 45-inch shaft as another roar of pleasure escaped Sierra's lips. Cum blasted out of her cock with the force of a fire hose, basting the opposite wall in a thick layer of smelly, off-white cum freshly blasted from the blonde's balls. Several more blasts followed, turning the wall a permanent off-white as her balls finally emptied themselves. It seems that Sierra had forgotten to properly relieve herself for a while and as a result, had forced her to her orgasm while she worked out.

Once her orgasm had tapered off, the sweating blonde heaved a sigh of relief as her cock shrunk back down to it's flaccid state, though it had gained a few inches and now measured in at a hefty 27 inches in length and 4.5 inches around. Sierra grinned to herself as she took in her newly enhanced cock, but it disappeared as she noticed the cum-soaked wall. With a sigh, she resigned herself to cleaning it up before bed.

"Maybe I should measure myself again. Good thing I have a day off tomorrow", Sierra said to herself as she picked up an old towel and a pail of water, and began to scrub off her thick, chunky cum from the wall as the sun set over the horizon.


End file.
